


After All This Time

by angelus2hot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Snape can't believe she's his.





	After All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** After All This Time  
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Severus Snape/Lily Evans  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 125  
>  **Summary:** Snape can't believe she's his.  
>  **A/N:** written for shyfoxling for fandom_stocking

The slight breeze rustled his cape as he stared at the beauty lying in his bed. After all these years he still couldn’t believe she was his.

At the feeling of being watched Lily opened her eyes, sat up in bed and look around the room. Her heart began to beat frantically until she spied the dark figure standing near the opened window. 

“What are you doing up?”

He shook his head. “It’s okay go back to sleep.”

But Lily was having none of it. She slipped out of bed and walked towards him. “Come back to bed, Severus.” She reached for his hand.

With a smile on his face Severus placed his hand in hers and allowed her to lead him back to bed.


End file.
